Analog and mixed-signal circuits often require high-precision reference voltages and currents to bias the circuits properly. Such circuits are often employed in battery operated mobile devices. A CMOS bandgap (BG) reference is widely used to provide process and temperature independent bias voltage and current for such analog/mixed-signal circuits. A start-up circuit in BG reference is designed to initialize the BG reference until it reaches normal operation which is the desired voltage operating range. Conventional startup-circuits consume static currents even during normal operation of the BG reference in order to stay active for monitoring the BG reference output.